flash à partir du passé
by ThatBookWorm
Summary: Qui a été mordu?  Fish Phineas Ferb et les autres sont sur   le point de le découvrir! suite à Path of Hope. sequel to path of hope. Only in french.


A bois sombres est vu comme quelque chose de trop sombre pour distinguer s'enfuit.

«J'aurais dû le savoir quand il a dit quelqu'un d'autre a été mordu." Dit la chose.

"Mais vous n'avez pas, et maintenant vous allez en enfer." L'autre chose dit.

«Suis-je? Téléportez-vous. "

«Où? SHIT! "

Année 2013.

"Et vers la gauche. Là, une chose aléatoire, il nous fera faire des trucs au hasard, sans raison. "Phineas dit avec un sourire joyeux. Puis quelque chose tomber du ciel et la ruine.

"Et il y va de la chose la deuxième fois de la nôtre exploser." Phineas dit.

"Growl.", A déclaré Perry alors qu'il marchait vers lui.

"Salut Perry." Phineas dit.

"Hey, je pense que Phin accident quelque chose en elle." Ferb dit.

Phineas marcher sur son demi-frère. «Votre droit."

«Je suis de retour!"

«Oh come on!" Phineas dit.

"Okay, okay, mais ce n'est pas pour la raison du mal, une fois de plus. Il vient de ce que j'étais presque tuer par vous dans le futur. "Fish dit.

"Pourquoi avez-vous gâcher la chose que nous construisions? Ne pourriez-vous avait ruiner la chose qui tue le poiré dans le futur? I mean come on! "Snap Phineas.

"Phineas, vous ne savez que je ne peux pas me ENVOYER remonter aussi loin!" Snap poisson.

«Attendez-moi l'avenir? Vous voulez dire qu'il a été mordu? "Phineas dit.

"Oui mais il a fallu un an pour coup de pied, et il ruiner ma pizzeria."

"Pizzeria poisson mal! VOUS BIEN MOURIR! "

"Qu'est-ce que c'était?" Phineas demandé, en regardant vers le ciel. «Je n'étais pas le seul qui entendent ce droit?" Il a demandé.

«Ya, de toute façon je ne suis pas aussi puissant que je utiliser pour l'être. Et pouvez-vous vous faire bourrer sur moi. "Fish dit.

"Na." Phineas dit.

"HEY! NE PAS ALLER! Revenir ici! "

"Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, nous serons de retour, dans je ne sais pas cinq jours." Phineas dit-il en marche à l'intérieur.

«Faut-il être s'inquiéter de l'avenir?" Ferb demandé.

«Na, je ne pense pas que Future Me va revenir dans notre temps." Phineas dit.

"Vous avez également dit que vous ne pense pas que la chute d'eau ferait sauter, et il a presque frappé Perry."

«Clam bas Ferb, Perry ne meurt pas pour une autre année. Nous pouvons vous inquiétez pas là. "Phineas dit.

"Alors?" Une voix dit. Une petite tête sortir d'une boîte de Doof-N-O'S

"Fish passé?" Phineas demandé.

"GET ME de cette boîte! J'avais été ici pendant des jours! " passé Fish passé dit.

"Vous avez été dans un boxs de nourriture pendant des jours? Qu'est-ce le hack où vous faites? "Phineas demandé.

«J'ai essayé de manger des aliments à l'intérieur." Look Phineas à Fish passé avec un face à ce. "J'ai faim aussi. Et je me suis piège. "Phineas lui donner une fois de plus ce qui regarde et il soupire. "Fish passé avait faim alors il essayer de manger de la nourriture dans les boxs, tu comprends?"passé Fish demandé.

"Oui, votre poisson: une."

"NO AUTRE PART!"

"Oh! POURQUOI VOUS OÙ manger notre nourriture! "Snap Phineas.

«J'ai été, vous espionner les gens, c'est une blague Na Candace est un idiot et elle me laisse vivre avec elle."

"Je pensais qu'elle vous saviez où le mal."

«Na, j'utilise mon pouvoir fantôme de lui faire oublier."passé Fish dit.

"Donc, nous allons bien faire les choses, vous avez fait MA SOEUR OUBLIER!"

«Hé! Ne me blâmez pas, blâmez la boîte de Doof-N-O'S. "passé Fish dit.

"Non, il devait mourir." Fish dit qu'il a volé po

"Salut moi." Fish passé dit.

"Oh, génial! Un autre idiot pour porter à l'avenir. "Fish dit.

«Attendez! Permettez-moi obtenir ce droit! Passé le poisson est un idiot, votre toujours mal, l'avenir Phineas a été mordu, maintenant il est le mal pour le réel, tout comme de faire exploser, Perry est rose. Est-droit tout? "

"HAHA!" Fish passé dit.

"Juste un gamin." Fish dit, en roulant ses yeux.

"Qu'est-ce?" Phineas demandé.

"Vous avez dit Perry Rose!" Fish passé dit.

"PHINEAS! FERB! Vous êtes si BUS "Candace dit, comme elle marche dans le salon.

"Elle ne sait pas qui nous sommes en droit?" Fish demandé poisson passé.

"Pourquoi est-il deux fantômes."

"Je pense que oui." Fish passé dit.

"Candace, nous n'avons pas le temps de parler du passé, en fait, nous devons parler de l'avenir. Et parce que vous oubliez ce sera une longue journée. "Phineas dit.

Un! Personne ne comprenez cela? Le poisson n'est pas le mal sont est-il? NENENE savoir prochain chapitre

A! What is going on ? Why is this is french ? Fine out next time on TD ! Na, just kidding. Just kidding. It french for now I'll post the english copy never ! 

Doof:Why ?

Me : BECAUSE I'M EVIL !

Fish : No I am evil !


End file.
